


As the Universe Winds Down

by pyromanicofthesea



Series: Universal Movements [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cuddles, M/M, Reaper is an edgelord, Sickeningly Sweet Smut, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but there are some big cute moments for the rest of the pairing, porn with minor plot, sigma being adorable, the smut is roadhog x sigma, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyromanicofthesea/pseuds/pyromanicofthesea
Summary: After Reaper goes back to Talon and Junkrat devises the next heist, Siebren spends his afternoon giving Roadhog the loving he deserves.
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge/Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper, Roadhog | Mako Rutledge/Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper
Series: Universal Movements [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686400
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	As the Universe Winds Down

Roadhog woke up sandwiched between one Siebren de Kuiper and one Gabriel something something Reaper. Not exactly how he would’ve expected to wake up after a night of getting wasted in a club, but considering Siebren’s insistence on Reaper joining them, it was inevitable that the three would end up like this. Miraculously, all pants still on.

Siebren, bless his heart, was snoring lightly with his face pressed into Roadhog’s side. Reaper was completely draped over Roadhog’s front, having sought warmth in the middle of the night, though he’d deny it if he was ever called out on it. Roadhog was tempted not to move, cozy in bed and not waiting to wake Siebren up. The decision to get up was made for him when there was a rather insistent knock at the door. Siebren groaned, and cuddled closer to Roadhog, not wanting to get up though he was now awake. Roadhog sighed as whoever was behind the door knocked again. He lifted Siebren up, and did his best to slide out from under Reaper without waking up the wraith before laying a groggy and confused Siebren back down. It didn’t work to not disturb Reaper, as he sat up just in time to watch Roadhog answer the door.

“Shit,” Reaper hissed before dissolving into smoke and slinking off the bed, out of the sightline of the door.

“Oi there you are! Shoulda known you’d be with your new spaceman!” Junkrat’s shrill voice definitely would’ve woken up the two if Roadhog had managed to sneak out of bed like he tried.

“Told you I’d be out,” Roadhog huffed as Junkrat smacked his arm.

“Yeah well, you busy? Because I got word ofa gig we just gotta score an-”

“Busy.”

“What?”

“Said I’m busy,” Roadhog repeated. He leaned down and nudged Junkrat’s forehead with the snout of his mask. “Tonight, okay?”

“Oh, yeah, alroight, tonight then,” Junkrat said, a light blush growing across his face. “You gonna let me join you two out sometime?”

“Yeah,” Roadhog said, and before Junkrat could perk up from excitement, he added, “not right now. Next time.”

“Next time, roight, gotcha.” The way Junkrat spoke sounded more like he had just been reminded of the plans, and not so much that he was just now being told. “And what about the gig then?”

“Tonight,” Roadhog repeated, and Junkrat nodded along.

“Tonight, tonight, roight then, I’ll have the plans ready to go, fool-proof just you wait,” Junkrat said with a slight giggle. He was bouncing his weight back and forth, and Roadhog couldn’t help but smile from behind his mask. He would’ve loved to leave right now and cause carnage wherever it was Junkrat was planning on breaking into, but there was still the issue of having brought the leader of Talon into the base. “Oi wait, gimme a kiss before I go then! I haven’t got ta see you all night, you bastard!” Roadhog sighed, and for just a moment contemplated closing the door in Junkrat’s face just to see what the younger man would do. Instead though, he pulled Junkrat into a tight hug. Junkrat nuzzled into Roadhog’s neck just as Roadhog moved his mask up just enough to kiss Junkrat’s check.

“There,” he said with a wide grin, knowing full well that wasn’t what Junkrat was asking for. Sure enough, Junkrat leaned up and kissed Roadhog’s lips with as much intensity as one can have with a closed-mouth kiss.

“No, there,” Junkrat said as he pulled back and Roadhog let him go. “Now don’t be fuckin’ late tonight, or I’ll take the bike myself an’ you’ll have to hope I don’t lose it in the heata the moment!”

“You take my bike, Rat, and I’ll snap your neck,” Roadhog growled as he moved his mask back into place. Junkrat just laughed again, and Roadhog - though he appeared to be glaring behind the lenses of his mask - was smiling at Junkrat’s high spirits. While he knew Junkrat didn’t care about flings, he hadn’t been able to help but be a bit worried something more consistent would cause tension between them. He was glad nothing had changed, except that now there were a few times when Junkrat would throw a flirt at Siebren, and it went right over the poor man’s head.

“Your hands around my neck again? Let’s make it a date!” Junkrat said with a grin before he walked off, leaving Roadhog to whatever it was he was doing before. Roadhog closed the door, and turned around just in time to see Reaper resolidifying in Siebren’s arms. It was rather endearing that the wraith was so relaxed in the other man’s arms, though he tensed up when he realized Roadhog had caught him mid-nuzzle against Siebren’s neck.

Roadhog walked over and laid back down on the bed, and Siebren immediately shifted so his head was resting on Roadhog’s shoulder.

“Eventually you will have to go,” Siebren told Reaper, and he sounded disappointed at the thought of it.

“Unless he joins Overwatch,” Roadhog said with a huffed out laugh.

“Over my dead body,” Reaper growled, and glared at Roadhog for ever suggesting such an idea. Roadhog couldn’t help but snort at the implications of Reaper’s word choice, and knowing the wraith as much as he did, Siebren knew the word choice was intentional.

“Then shut up and enjoy it,” Roadhog said as he moved enough to hold both men, laying mostly on his side, halfway off the edge of the bed.

“The fuck are all these straps for?” Roadhog tapped his foot as Reaper strapped on yet another leather belt.

“Aesthetics,” Reaper replied, fastening another strip. “Just like the spike on your shoes.”

“This?” Roadhog pointed down at the sharp metal plate that covered the toes of his shoes. “This is for crushing the skulls of whoever crosses me.” Roadhog huffed out a laugh, as if he had told a grand joke. Reaper glanced at Siebren, unsure if he was in any position to ‘what the fuck’ over that, but Siebren wasn’t paying attention at all. He was busy searching through his dresser for a sweater to wear over his undershirt, completely oblivious to the world around him as he hummed to himself.

“I do believe we have an appointment to make, loves of mine,” Siebren said when he finally found the sweater he was looking for. The sweater wasn’t anything special, it was a basic knit sweater, and Siebren threw it on like one would an old shirt, but it took him a little while to find it buried in his dresser.

“Are you sure this is going to work?” Reaper asked, already mentally prepared for staying dissipated in case something went wrong. Roadhog just nodded to Reaper. It was the only reassurance the wraith was going to get.

The three almost made it to the garage before Reaper had to smoke out and dive into an air vent. The soldier - one who Roadhog didn’t recognize - walked past the two without stopping, likely off-put by the floating man and the behemoth with the unsettling mask. Reaper slunk further back into the vent as the soldier walked by, and he considered for just a moment sneaking off and taking advantage of how easy it was to get into the base in the first place. But Roadhog tapped the vent grate before Reaper had the opportunity to make a decision, so he reappeared outside of the vent instead of disappearing.

“That was close,” Reaper growled out, his eyes narrow behind his mask. Roadhog huffed and pushed the wraith forward.

“Hurry up.”

Siebren was hesitant to keep going as Roadhog unlocked the door to the facility garage. He looked over at Reaper, and then away, and then back over again. The second time, Reaper caught Siebren’s eyes, and he moved over to the astrophysicist.

“You still have some things at the base,” Reaper said, though his words sounded awkward, as if he didn’t actually know what to say. “I could bring them over if you want.”

“Oh, there isn’t any need for that,” Siebren replied as a blush crept over his cheeks. “I’m leaving Talon, but, I’d still like to see you when you’re not busy. I mean, if that would interest you.” Reaper had to resist the urge to throw himself into Siebren’s arms. He managed to control himself, but it was not an easy feat.

“We can work something out,” Reaper said, the smile behind his mask coming through his voice. “There are neutral cities near here still. I’ll write you.” Siebren floated forward and planted a gentle kiss on the forehead of Reaper’s mask.

“Hey,” Roadhog said, and nodded to the opened door when the two looked over. He went into the garage, Siebren and Reaper close behind him. Roadhog opened the garage door, and turned back to face Reaper. “Take care.” It was probably the nicest thing Roadhog had said to anyone in a long time, and it was entirely because he knew how Siebren felt about the wraith.

“You too.” It was without a doubt the nicest thing Reaper had said to anyone in a long time, and it was entirely because he knew how Siebren felt about the junker. Reaper vanished into smoke, and scurried off under the shadows of the afternoon, leaving Siebren and Roadhog standing alone in the garage.

“Might you have any plans for this evening?” Siebren asked once he and Roadhog were back in his room.

“Out with ‘Rat,” Roadhog replied. He was currently sitting on Siebren’s bed, and Siebren was standing, floating a little off the ground beside him. “Going to be gone a few days.”

“I suppose my only option then would be to seize the moment, as it were,” Siebren said before leaning into Roadhog’s side. Roadhog chuckled as he pulled Siebren into his lap.

“Opportunist,” Roadhog said, grinning behind his mask. He kept his hands on Siebren’s waist as Siebren ran his hands over Roadhog’s arms and up to wrap around his shoulders. He leaned forward and kissed a small line along Roadhog’s collarbone as Roadhog began to rub gentle circles into the small of Siebren’s back.

“I do try,” Siebren said against Roadhog’s skin. “Now lay back. There’s no need for you to do all the work this time, especially when you have a mission tonight.”

“Not a mission,” Roadhog said, but he did comply and lean back onto the bed. Siebren leaned forward, straddling his waist, just to line more kisses down the man’s broad chest.

“Mission, heist, I fail to see the importance of difference at the moment.” Siebren licked over one of Roadhog's nipples, and Roadhog was beginning to see that Siebren made a good point.

Siebren kissed back up to Roadhog’s neck, slowly getting the large man to relax into the mattress. He bit gently into the meat of Roadhog’s shoulder, and relished the low groan that the other man let out. He loved it, loved how responsive Roadhog would get, loved how quiet he was regardless, loved how every sound was made as a different response. Siebren kissed Roadhog’s neck, just under the man’s mask, and he could feel the everyday tension unwind from the man beneath him. He couldn’t help but continue, lining kisses on every inch of Roadhog’s skin he could access, until Siebren ended up on his knees again.

“Would you be a dear and take your pants off for me?” Siebren asked. Roadhog stood up and nodded as Siebren stood and floated back, out of the man’s way for just a moment. They both knew Siebren had trouble undoing to clasps that kept the license plate belt buckle and grate in place. It was just easier that Roadhog do it, since it was of his design. As he waited for Roadhog to drop his pants, Siebren floated over and began to line kisses and light bites down Roadhog’s back. Roadhog gasped at first, and nearly let out a moan that caught itself in his throat. He truly could not have gotten his pants off any sooner.

“Tease,” Roadhog said as he sat down on the bed and took off his shoes. He pulled the pants off both legs at once.

“I was under the impression you enjoyed what I do,” Siebren teased. Roadhog snorted, and pulled Siebren over to his side. Before the startled man could react, Roadhog slipped up his mask and kissed Siebren, hard.

Siebren absolutely melted into the kiss, grounded in place by Roadhog’s hand still around his wrist. He smoothed his hand down Roadhog’s chest, slowly reaching lower until Roadhog grabbed his other hand and pulled Siebren back into his lap properly. He laid back, so that Siebren was straddling his waist, and bucked up against him.

“Eager?” Siebren asked with a low chuckle.

“Just enjoying being the first one up right now,” Roadhog replied, to which Siebren slapped the man’s shoulder.

“It’s rather rude to mock an aging partner, you know,” he said, but his voice was dripping with mirth.

“Not mocking,” Roadhog said, a grin on his face as he ground up against Siebren again. “Appreciating. ‘Rat’s too fast sometimes.”

“I’m sure I could help him learn to take things slow,” Siebren said between kisses across Roadhog’s chest. Roadhog had to bite his lip at the mental image that created, and maybe at the moment it was his dick talking, but he nodded with enthusiastic agreement. Siebren gave Roadhog a warm smile, and leaned up to line kisses up his neck and to his lips. He ground down against Roadhog as he gently bit the man’s lower lip, causing the junker to inhale sharply. Siebren was ever the tease, and took his sweet time kissing back down Roadhog’s neck, his chest, his stomach. He made a show of sliding down to float on his knees, barely above the ground at Roadhog’s feet. Roadhog went to sit up, to watch him, but Siebren put a hand on Roadhog’s shoulder when he did. Roadhog took the hint, and laid back down, letting Siebren handle everything for now.

Siebren returned to the task at hand, kissing and biting Roadhog’s inner thigh just enough to redden the skin, but avoiding leaving bruises. Without meaning to, Siebren always did that. He knew Roadhog wouldn’t break, yet he couldn’t help but show his affections in gentle ways.

Roadhog was an absolute mess under Siebren’s touch, and when Siebren finally licked up the underside of his cock, Roadhog was sure his eyes were in the back of his skull. It really was heavenly to finally be getting some form of relief from everything Siebren was doing to get him up, because damn was he up and ready and getting a bit desperate. Not begging desperate, not yet at least, but desperate nonetheless.

By the time Siebren actually started sucking down Roadhog’s cock, Roadhog was wheezing from how laborious his breaths had become. He reached back behind him for his mask, trying to get it before he had an asthma attack from good head. Again.

“Siebren.” The man floating on his knees looked up and, after seeing what Roadhog was trying to do, slowed down enough that he could focus on bringing Roadhog’s mask over to him. Manipulating gravity for pseudo-levitation wasn’t necessarily difficult, but keeping his thoughts straight was when most of his line of sight was filled by the large, beautiful man before him. Roadhog grabbed the mask from the air and strapped it into place. It wasn’t a perfect solution, and he’d definitely need a canister if they were going to do much more than this, but for the moment the enhanced filters were enough to let Roadhog breathe a bit easier.

“Jij bent mooi,” Siebrein said, and Roadhog was quite happy his blush was hiding behind his mask right then. It wasn’t that he was a stranger to this sort of affections, especially from Siebren, the two were just already in such a tender moment that hearing compliments while laying bare naked with the man of your heart floating between your legs was a bit of a thought-stopper.

Siebren did, of course, have absolutely no mercy on Roadhog, and kissed his way back up to Roadhog’s face, laying tender kisses along nearly every inch of Roadhog’s skin on his way up.

“Shall we get a tad more involved?” Siebren asked, voice as calm as ever.

“Fuck me. Right now,” Roadhog growled out, and Siebren’s brain threatened to short circuit as he grew harder just from that. He planted a kiss on the nose of Roadhog’s mask, and floated over to the nightstand to retrieve the bottle of lube he kept there. It wasn’t everynight they were in his room.

While Siebren fetched the lube, and a condom, Roadhog moved so that he was kneeling on the bed, stretched out like a cat. When Siebren turned back to his lover, he nearly choked on his own spit. To see Roadhog stretched out, spread and waiting for him, so relaxed as if there wasn’t another place in the world he would rather be, it warmed Siebren’s heart to think that he made the man feel comfortable enough for all of this.

Siebren floated up onto the bed, and ran a hand down Roadhog’s back. Roadhog, ever so slightly, pressed into the man’s touch, and Siebren couldn’t help but lean over and kiss down the back of Roadhog’s neck. Roadhog hummed, content in his situation as Siebren placed a hand over one of his asscheeks and massaged it with idle care.

“You are so beautiful like this,” Siebren muttered before he kissed down Roadhog’s neck and between his shoulder blades. He kept muttering words of love between his kisses. “So beautiful, so lovely, you are a gift to me. I cherish you. I’ll always cherish you. My love, mijn geliefde.” Roadhog never wanted this moment to end. He felt for a moment like there were tears welling in the corners of his eyes, and for that he was a tiny bit glad that Siebren stopped to pay attention to what he was doing now.

Siebren slicked lube onto the fingers of his free hand, manipulating the bottle in the same way he brought over Roadhog’s mask. He smeared lube onto Roadhog’s hole, and with gentle movements pressed his index finger inside. Roadhog willed himself to relax around Siebren’s finger, and moaned at the feeling of finally getting something inside him. Siebren waited patiently for Roadhog to adjust. He curled his finger a bit just to tease, using his fingertip to slowly rub against Roadhog’s inner walls. Roadhog moaned, and bucked down against Siebren’s finger, and the man slowly fucked Roadhog open with it. Before Roadhog was able to voice his desire, Siebren slipped in another finger, and Roadhog felt like his entire body was a few degrees warmer despite being naked.

By the time Siebren had three fingers inside Roadhog, Roadhog was breathing heavier than usual, his mind rather empty beyond wanting more of it all. He melted into the bedsheets as Siebren spread his fingers inside him.

“Siebren,” Roadhog keened, his voice hitching, betraying what little composure he still possessed. Siebren, though he didn’t slow anything he was doing, glanced at Roadhog’s masked face just as Roadhog looked over his shoulder. The look of adoration Siebren wore made Roadhog shiver. He had to think for a moment about what he had wanted to say. Siebren beat him to it.

“Would you like me now, my love?” Roadhog was sure he could’ve cum right then and there. The low edge to Siebren’s voice drove him mad, the barely restrained desire oozed from the man’s usually composed demeanour. The astrophysicist was intoxicating.

“Yes,” Roadhog said between heavy breaths. “Yes, fuck, I want you, fuck me.”

“Anything for you, mijn geliefde,” Siebren replied, whispered into the bitten-sensitive skin of Roadhog’s shoulderblades. Siebren did his best to unwrap the condom with one hand, and to his credit he did manage to without using his teeth, it just took some real doing. He curled his fingers inside Roadhog while he rolled on the condom, and Roadhog let out a whine he most certainly would be denying if asked when Siebren slowly pulled out his fingers. Siebren smeared more lube onto his now-protected cock, and lined himself up with Roadhog’s hole, kneeling on the bed instead of floating.

When he pressed inside, Roadhog made a noise of pleasure he would also deny making if he was ever questioned about it. Siebren moved slowly at first, almost languidly as he thrust into Roadhog. It didn’t last long though, as Roadhog bucked back against Siebren nigh three thrusts in, begging Siebren to move faster, to really _fuck him_. Normally, Siebren would do just that, grab hold of Roadhog’s hips and rail him into the mattress, but tonight he had other plans.

Siebren leaned over Roadhog, his chest pressed against Roadhog’s back as he braced himself on one hand and reached to stroke Roadhog’s cock with the other. Roadhog gasped at Siebren’s touch, his breath hitching as Siebren’s slow and steady pace was in sync with his stroking.

“So beautiful, you’re so good,” Siebren whispered against Roadhog’s skin as he fucked into him, breathless from the experience of bedding his beloved. This was by no means the first time they’d done this together, but every time Siebren was nearly overwhelmed with joy knowing that he was being granted the opportunity to bring Roadhog pleasure. The rest of his words were incoherent, but the meaning behind them remained the same. Love, adoration, devotion, declarations of beauty and praise and promises of loyalty. Breathy moans and kisses down Roadhog’s neck, shoulders, spine, actions just shy of worship. Because in a way, Siebren did worship Roadhog, just a bit. He saw the man amongst the stars, and somehow, to him, it just felt right.

“Siebren.” The sound of Roadhog’s voice, nearly a whine, pulled Siebren from his thoughts just in time to feel the man tighten around him. Siebren sped his hand up, and leaned to to kiss behind Roadhog’s ear.

“Cum for me,” Siebren whispered, and Roadhog’s entire body trembled as he orgasmed. Siebren came not much longer after that, praises of Roadhog barely discernible as he unloaded into the man. He pulled out lazily, laying down beside Roadhog for a moment while he caught his breath. Roadhog got up and grabbed one of the canisters from the bedside table, and slotted it into place on his mask.

“You look like you need a hit,” he laughed once the medication hit his lungs and he could breathe fully again.

“Oh hush,” Siebren said, but he could not deny being exhausted. “It is to no fault of my own that you take my breath away.” Roadhog snorted at that, but laid back down onto the bed. He pulled Siebren into a tight hug, and Siebren all but nuzzled his cheek against Roadhog’s chest. Roadhog kissed the top of Siebren’s head, and before Siebren dozed off, he floated a blanket over from the armrest of the couch, and lowered it to cover the both of them. While he knew Roadhog had plans for the evening, one small nap together couldn’t hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> Hazaah, they've fucked on screen now!!  
> It's safe to say Roadma is my main ship now. I'm in rarepair hell, alllll by myseeeeeelf~♪  
> Also I'm so sorry to anyone who speaks Dutch. Sadly I don't know Dutch yet, so it is highly likely I've used it very awkwardly here. I h o p e f u l l y made Sigma say "You're beautiful" and "my beloved", but if I butchered that, please forgive me and also correct me so I can correct it in the fic!!
> 
> Biiiiig ol thank youu to my beta, [Kevlar01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kevlar01/pseuds/Kevlar01), for listening to me talk about these lads for so long. You're absolutely invaluable! You can also find them [here](https://kevlar01.waterfall.social/) on Waterfall and [here](https://www.furaffinity.net/user/kevlar01/) on FurAffinity.  
> As always, thanks for reading <3


End file.
